powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure
is the sixteenth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. This episode marks the debut of Deinosgrander. Synopsis After Debo Zaihon attacks to make people dig for treasure, Ian realizes that Aigaron is the one responsible for the death of his good friend Shiro Mifune, and seeks his revenge. Plot Using her Joyful Song, Candelilla lured a group of men with the allure of treasure as Aigaron arrives and learns it is a ploy for her plan to gather happiness from her arranged treasure hunt. At that time, with only use of the Deinosgrander Zyudenchi unaccounted for, the Kyoryugers arrive and thwart Candelilla's plan. After getting the people to safety, with Aigallon noticing Daigo's pendant, the Kyoryugers fight Candelilla's Debo Monster, Debo Zaihon, as Aigaron joins the fray to have Kyoryu Red to himself so he can have his pendant. As Kyoryu Gold arrives to give their teammates an advantage on Debo Zaihon, Kyoryu Black finds Daigo being held by Aigaron as he compared the youth's pendant to his prized jewel: the jewel that Ian and Shiro searched for. Upon learning that Aigaron is the one who killed Shiro and not Debo Doronbosu, a furious Kyoryu Black attacks the knight with extreme prejudice before Debo Zaihon arrives and buries Daigo, Kyoryu Pink, and Kyoryu Gold under his stone slabs. Using the Pukuptor Veast Battery on Kyoryu Blue, the three Kyoryugers return to the Spirit Base to regroup before planning the rescue of their teammates. However, fearing he would lose his cool again, Ian decides to stay back for a bit. As he tells Nobuharu and Torin go ahead of him, Souji tells Ian that they will wait for him. Knowing what to do, as Kyoryu Blue, Kyoryu Green, and Torin deal with Debo Zaihon and Luckyuro, Kyoryu Black arrives with the Deinosgrander Zyudenchi and attempts to use it. Though it failed as Aigaron attacks him, Kyoryu Black learns he can use the Deinosgrander battery with his Armed Mode and uses it to assume Deinosgrander Mode force his way through the villains before breaking through the slabs and getting his teammates out. Confirming Daigo's pendant and his jewel are linked, Aigaron loses his treasure to Kyoryu Green as Daigo transforms to join his team in defeating Debo Zaihon with a Kentrospiker/Deinosgrander combo. Enlarged by Luckyuro, Debo Zaihon overwhelms Kyoryuzin and Pteragordon before they combine Raiden Kyoryuzin to finish the Debo Monster off. As the Kyoryugers ponder on the relation between Daigo's pendant and Ian's gemstone, Torin is sure that they will learn the full story of the past. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Shop Owner: *Man: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker, Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - Pukuptor, Deinosgrander (x2, first attempt failed), Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon (Battle Mode) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *'Viewership': 4.4% *With this episode, all 13 of the Guardian Zyudenchi have now been used at least once (Futabain was used during the events of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z). *A trailer for Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters and Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER was shown at the end of this episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Brave 13: Jakkireen! I'll Protect Your Heart, Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base, Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition and Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 4, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 4.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢モグモグーン！おれのたからもの｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢モグモグーン！おれのたからもの｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode